Moonlight violinist
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Everyone struggled for her attention, but a certain violinist receives it instead. Amuto!


Zakuro: …Song of the chapter is the new opening to the new FMA series.

Ikuto: It's called 'Again' By Yui

Amu: she keeps listening to it. Over and over…

Zakuro: Over and over! That's a song by Three days grace!

Amu: -_-' anyway

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING!

"Are you sure?" The maid asked Amu.

"Tomorrow's the last day, right? Besides they all gathered here on their own. I can't stop them." Amu said while looking outside.

There was a group of 10 or 20 me.

Amu's father was the leader of the tribe. Because they worried of him passing away, and since he didn't have any sons the people of the tribe decided she would choose a man from the tribe and marry him.

Today was the deadline.

So all the men gathered outside of where she lived and showed of their 'special abilities'.

'They're all so boring.' Amu thought. 'Not a single one is interesting.'

She was about to go to bed until she heard it.

'What's that sound?' She thought as she went outside.

'It's coming from outback.' She thought as she headed towards the garden. There she saw a man standing in the moonlight while playing a violin. (A/N guess who? ~)

He wore common clothing and he had midnight blue hair. His skin was a very light color. The notes he played were sad…but they seemed pure.

He suddenly stopped playing and looked straight at Amu.

"Uhh…" Amu said. She started blushing. He was staring straight into her golden eyes with his midnight blue ones.

The man smirked and walked towards her.

"You know you were eavesdropping, right?" he said.

"H-how!? This is part of where I live! If anything you were trespassing!" Amu said.

Ikuto laughed.

"I guess you're right." He said. He put his violin away.

"You aren't going to play anymore?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you played it very beautifully. The notes were sad but pure." She said.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "What's your name?"

"I'm the daughter of the leader of the tribe. My name is Hinamori Amu."

"I'm the son of Aruto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"I can't believe you don't know who I am. You live here don't you?"

"You can't blame me. Only families with relationships to your family are allowed to meet you."

"I guess. Can you…"

"Can I what?"

"Can you…come again?" Amu asked nervously.

"Okay." Ikuto said calmly.

"That was easy."

"What was?"

"I thought I would have to try and convince you."

"I would come either way." He said. He got closer to Amu and said. "You interest me."

He then turned around and left.

'_You interest me too…'_ Amu thought.

_**Next day**_

". Have you decided on your husband?"

"Give me one more day."

The head of the tribe's council sighed. "Alright, but if you don't find one you must marry Tadase."

"Yes sir." With that Amu walked out.

'_Tadase? I no longer have any feelings for him. He had his chance.'_ Amu thought back to the day he rejected her.

_**Later that day at 9:00pm**_

"Hello, little strawberry." Ikuto said.

"Strawberry?"

"Your hair."

"Oh." Was all she said. Then she started spacing out.

'_What's wrong with her? I know how to get her attention.'_ Ikuto thought.

She didn't notice Ikuto get close to her. He moved her hair and then…

"KYA!" Amu screamed.

He bit her ear.

"WH-what was that for!?"

"You were spacing out." Ikuto pouted. "I don't like being ignored."

"Sorry. It's just that I have to find a husband or else I have to marry ,Hotori Tadase, son of the leader of the tribe neighboring ours." Amu said with sorrow in her voice.

'Marriage? No way! I think I might like her and if she gets married then I can't! I have a solution.' Ikuto thought.

He picked up his violin and played a song he had been working on.

'_This sound is different. It's a lot happier than his other one.'_ Amu thought.

He finished his song. "Amu, I know I've only known you for a day…but I think I might love you…so I was gonna ask…if I could be your husband…" Ikuto said.

'_Is he blushing!?'_ Amu thought. She shook her head and said "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She said as she hugged him. "Okay!"

_**Next day**_

"Do you ,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take ,Hinamori Amu ,as your wife?"

"I do." Ikuto responded with a smile on his face.

"And do you ,Hinamori Amu, take ,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, as your husband?"

"I do." Amu said, also smiling.

"Then let it be told as in the eyes of these witnesses that the next heir to lead our tribe is your husband ,Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You may kiss the bride."

And you probably know what happens from there on. Your stereotypical ending of 'And they lived happily ever after.'

Zakuro: I'm on a roll!

Ikuto: What's with the one-shots?

Zakuro: I'm having trouble with new worlds. I'm almost done but I wanted to this first.

Amu: R&R AND please vote on her poll.

SONG OF THIS CHAPTER: 'Hey there Delilah' by the Plain white-t's (IDK If that's right.)


End file.
